Unity
by mazzstar
Summary: My first story has a charicter loosly based off of aragorn takes place in present with an elvenish race having come to earth to excape a war of sorts. kinda like a modern lotr with alot of tweeking. please comment and rate i need all of the help -


Ch1 History Lesson

K here we go. My names Stryder and while my life may seem normal to most, a trained eye my see that its anything but normal and some would say my life is just plain crazy. I have to start way before I was even born, Well not way but pretty far, to explain my… predicament.

In 1977 the voyager space probe was launched caring things from earth including a record pictures and greetings spoken from different people. This was done in case an alien happen to stumble upon it and exclaim "Ker, siisk lero?" [Oh, what is this?] And then hop into a space ship and fly over to an exotic looking planet earth for a nice dip in the Meditrainen Sea. Kidding. It was really to shut up all of the people who thought aliens existed. Well in 1982 while listening to the radio chatter from the voyager the un-expected happened.

The tech froze in his seat and dropped his steaming mug of freshly brewed coffee. He hissed as the liquid touched him but continued to stare at his partner who was listening to the chatter of voyager 2. His partner returned the speechless glare, and as if their minds were linked by some invisible bond jumped out of their seats knocking them back. They then broke into a run hurrying to bring the information that would probably change everyone's lives to their boss.

Once there the speechless men tried unsuccessfully to form words in their mouths as their boss sighed and leaned back into his leather backed chair.

"let me guess" the boss forced" you head another meteor fly by, or the chatter stopped and you thought the voyager crashed" he said this knowing that you couldn't possible hear anything in space.

"n-no" one of the techs sputtered.

"Then spit it out" frustration beginning to creep in to his voice and he realized too late that now that the two men would spit it all out so he corrected saying "slowly, one at a time".

The men gathered there thoughts and proceeded to explain "well we heard a voice…sir, and it was in English"

_Pranksters_ thought the boss _not again gona have to change the codes. _

The tech speaking continued, "I brought a recording for you to listen to sir" he handed the tape recorder to the man who pressed play.

What he heard nearly stopped his heart inside his chest "come in this is the E.T asking to speak to the leader of this planet immediately, we have recovered your space probe v- how do you say it again Steve… voyager and we like the golden record by the way good tunes, that is all.. End."

Before the man could ask how, the two tecks interrupted. The second tech speaking this time," we sent this to analyses before coming here and this was transmitted nearly a light year away... sir, can't be pranksters.

* * *

_T_he next day broadcasting on every channel in every country on every TV and radio the spaceship E.T landed in Washington D.C at the Kennedy airport. That's when it was real. There was no faking a gigantic spaceship landing in the middle of an airport, which was shut down for the day.

Once the ship landed it was swarmed by the army guns at the ready. What stepped out of the ship from a tiny drop door was basically an elf but not like the kind that stuff your stocking on Christmas more like the ones out of lord of the rings from any fantasy-y thing. Mister elf man was tall and elegant looking with raven colored hair speckled with white streaks and he wore clothes that looked like a uniform but it was ripped and tattered. He held a microphone that looked squished a distorted. He began to speak and slowly the army lowered their guns. He proceeded to tell the world about how there planet was destroyed by another race of beings and that the E.T was the last remaining ship from the planet, all of the others destroyed during the attack or hunted down. There were about 300000 survivors on the great ship and all there were looking for was some where to stay peacefully.

after the necessary cautions were taken and all of the new inhabitants passed the necessary test to allow them Into the county they were shipped to different places and let to live normal lives.

This may seem crazy now a days but back then they weren't so cautious and since the elven aliens fully couperated, letting there ship be looked at and some tests run there wasn't any thought that they weren't lying.

By 1990 there technology had been adapted and all of the aliens successfully integrated. Since they didn't look much different from us besides the ears, and they didn't act much different besides there soft steps and elegant posture they blended in seamlessly. They acted like everyone else, went to school, worked a job, and played soccer, just the usual. Things were better than ever.

And then I was born….

And I know it will bug you so I will spill the elves are smart and could pick things up quickly so a quick read of the American dictionary and… abracadabra they could speak English.

Now you're up to speed.


End file.
